


透明的海

by BillionsofMe



Category: Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: * 是个小唐第一人称去北京探班小张的旅行笔记。* 现实向，与现实无关，都是我编的，有小🚗慎* 一直很想写现实向又不太敢，因为OOC会很明显，还不容易写甜……不过前阵子突然很想写个模糊记忆中的北京，就写了。如果还能看，以后可能会多写写这类。
Relationships: Cheung Kwok-wing | Leslie Cheung/Daffy Tong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	透明的海

一九九二年晚春，我独自一人北上。在那之前，我从未去过北方，听说那里很冷，很嘈杂，管我们叫南蛮子。那阵子我在香港，原本行李不多，Leslie却在电话里列了很长的单子让我带给他，有南方的伴手礼，还有化妆品和衣物。我只说了一句，拍戏要咁多化妆品做乜嘢，他莫名其妙生气了，「啪」得一下挂断了电话。

北京的机场比我想象得大。北方总给我落后野蛮的印象，但那个情景着实把我吓到。那时我亦不知，很多年后，这座机场又大了好多倍。

我想，尘世前进的速度，人终归是追不上了。

我打了的士，前往北京香格里拉酒店。的士司机是个嗓门很大的大叔，问我来这边做什么的。我想了想，用不标准的普通话说，我爱人来北京出差，我来这里看他。司机说，您太太给您备的酒店可真不错嘿！语速快得很，我反应了一下，才发现他说的是「太太」。

这事见到Leslie要同他讲。

司机又问我，您哪儿人啊？

我说，我是香港来的。

司机说，好啊好啊，没几年就要回归了，欢迎欢迎。

北京人真是热情。

路途遥远，交通很堵，司机放起了相声，是马季的《宇宙牌香烟》，可惜他老人家操着方言讲的，对我来说实在难懂，我只得无趣地坐在后排，想着看看窗外的风景也不错。

那时的北京高楼不多，尤其是从机场开进城里的时候，路边的白杨树好高好高，在路灯的映衬下，绿叶都变成了影子。

一个半小时后，我在香格里拉饭店门前下了车。的士进了大门，沿着园林一样的花园开了一阵，才停到饭店门前。我推着行李箱走进富丽堂皇的大厅，前台看到我记在本子上的房间号，态度诚恳起来，不多时有另两个女职员凑在一旁窃窃私语，眼神似有似无地看我。

他们打过电话，让我在大堂休息一阵，说很快有人会下来接。我坐在沙发上，继续读起老舍的《四世同堂》。Leslie在北京生活的这些日子，我难免也受到影响，总好奇这座城市是什么样子的，便找来了原先没想读过的京派书籍。

我的左肩被拍了一下，我扭过头却发现没人，随即知道了是怎么一回事，便转向右边，看到Leslie探着头，脸离我好近。我故意惊讶道，唔好吓我啦！Leslie「咯咯」笑了两声，直起身来。站在他旁边的是一面容姣好的男子，大概就是他曾在电话里给我讲过的，京剧演员宋小川先生。

“这就是我跟你说的Daffy啦！”Leslie手舞足蹈，声音像是在唱歌，口音竟让我依稀听出了方才的士司机的京味，“这位是小川！”

“久闻大名，唐先生。”宋小川先生伸出手，我们短暂地握了握。

“多谢您照顾Leslie，还麻烦您这些天出去住。”我的普通话此刻显得更蹩脚了。

“哪儿的话，别这么客气。”宋小川先生回答，又扭头对Leslie调侃道，“明天七点上工，可别迟到了。”

“别废话。”Leslie眼睛娇横地瞪大了，耳尖在耀眼的灯下，很红。

我们分别站在电梯的两个角落，Leslie没有看我，低头嘟着嘴。他的手攥在一起。在五层、七层和八层，电梯都停下来了，有人进入又有人离开，即便站在两个角落，我也很满足，在香港时，是万万不可能这样出现在公共场所的，这样的酒店中也不行。尽管如此，我们相隔的一米距离，还有漫长的，缓缓升到到高层的电梯，对我来说还是太久了，我们下了电梯，趁走廊里空无一人，我凑上前去掐住Leslie的屁股。我的手被他很快打开了，我便又凑上去，他又打我，我们这样沿墙根打打闹闹走了一路，幸亏没有被人看到，直到进了房间，房门「嘭」得关上，行李箱被孤苦伶仃晾在一边，而Leslie与我身体的距离蓦地缩减成零厘米。

“哥哥唔唞吓先？唔攰喔？”Leslie小声问道。他瘦了许多，抱起来像是一团骨架，好像一用力就会断掉。是北京吃的不好吗？怎么在这里待了两个月，就这样瘦？

“你冲过凉、洗干净自己啦？”我问，Leslie的身上有一股浴液的香味，“系因为我吗？”听闻我的话，Leslie哼哼唧唧把脸埋进我的胸口，双臂紧紧搂住我的腰，像要把自己揉到我的肉里似的。即便看不到他的表情，我也知道他在笑。“我真嘅好挂住你啊，哥哥。”

香格里拉饭店的套房很大，有书桌，浴缸，干净得仿佛不存在的、能看到京城美丽夜景的大落地窗，和king-size的双人床，此刻，它们在我心中都是一个用处。

Leslie第二天上工还是迟到了。

~~~~~

****「Daffy的旅行待办1：** ** **~~**去后海划船** ~~ ** **** ****拥抱** ** ****」** **

令我欣喜的是，《霸王别姬》剧组很和睦，像个大家庭。我也能看得出，每个人都很宠爱Leslie。这也是没办法的事，又有谁会不宠爱他？Leslie一一给我介绍他的同伴，他们看上去很熟悉我。巩俐女士笑道，“可不怎么的，听都听成熟人儿了。”惹得剧组哄笑，而后我才知道，他们那时在拍一场内景戏，这句话，是巩俐女士的角色「菊仙」的一句台词。巩俐女士比我年纪小，又不想叫我英文名，张口闭口叫我「唐哥」。Leslie很喜欢这个称呼，也开始这样叫。

Leslie将我带来的伴手礼一份份发给剧组的工作人员。他满场飘，像是飞舞的蝴蝶；一日，刚巧一名剧组人员的母亲也来了，带了自家包的饺子，是奇怪的猪肉白菜馅，Leslie吃了很多，还对她介绍我说，阿姨，这是我唐哥。那伯母笑得花枝乱颤，说好啊好啊，香港来的大明星，堂哥也是个这么俊的小伙子。在那之后我才得知，伯母把我当成了Leslie的堂哥，还问她儿子我有没有对象，想给她亲戚的闺女钓金龟婿呢，把Leslie气得直跟我跳脚。当然，这都是后话了。

陈凯歌导演对我很和善。我第一次见到他，是在当日拍摄完工的时候。我足在片场等了一个小时，Leslie才卸完妆，磨磨蹭蹭东张西望找我，大概有些累了。那时时间尚早，是陈导演看我来探班，特意在那天把Leslie的戏安排在天黑前拍完。陈导演见我，也是一句「久闻大名」，我总想，他们北京人难道都这样自来熟？他亦跟Leslie夸我玉树临风，Leslie笑得好像在夸他一样，嘴上却说，“凯歌，你觉得他好看，让他来演虞姬啊？”

“不，我可要演霸王呢。”我抢先说。

“那我就更是虞姬啦。”Leslie噘嘴道。

傍晚的后海人满为患。京城即将入夏，天气甚好，柳枝飘在湖面上，远处红墙碧瓦，玉桥玲珑，那是我在香港不曾见过的景。Leslie只带了一副墨镜就出街了，这也是在香港无从肖想的事。Leslie在湖边看一群大叔下象棋，看了好久，口无遮拦说自己是演员，从香港来拍戏的，似是认准那几个大叔年纪大了，不认得他，还夸下海口说自己很会搓麻将。

香港好啊，没几年就要回归了。大叔们谈天说地，口水横飞。

我想，北京人是不是张口就是忧国忧民呢？

我们排了一小时的队，租到一条脚踏船，船头立着一个唐老鸭的脑袋。“系唐老鸭哎。”我们划了一小时船，Leslie就拿唐老鸭笑话了我一小时。我们划离岸边，到人少的湖面，我捧起Leslie的脸，把他那张时刻都聒噪的嘴堵住了。傍晚逐渐起风了，柳絮飘来，我打了个喷嚏，把Leslie拉在我怀里，我们两个大男人硬生生挤在脚踏船的一侧。我动作有些大了，脚踏船开始摇晃，Leslie惊呼道，“跌湖里点算啊？！”一边慌乱地紧紧搂住我。

听说京城有只童谣怎样唱的？「让我们荡起双桨，小船儿推开波浪」。

静谧的湖水上，他坐在我怀中，人生幸得此刻足矣。

****「Daffy的旅行待办** ** ****2** ** ****：** ** **~~**同志公园？** ~~ ** ****牵手** ** ****」** **

北京也有同志公园。不知Leslie从哪里听说来的，他缠着我说，陪我去嘛，哥哥。我有些担心，虽然内地不比香港的狗仔那么猖狂，但毕竟是北京，他粉丝不少，万一被人撞见可怎么办？

我发现我的担心是多余的。拍摄完工后早已入夜，天气有些冷，但我只穿了短袖，而Leslie穿了一件皮夹克。我们搭的士去到一个叫「牡丹园」的地方。那里不是闹市区，夜晚甚是荒凉，街角有一处麦当劳还亮着。Leslie告诉我，他原先想去另一个公园，只是放工太晚，那里已经关了，这里则是开放的。

牡丹园附近流过的一条东西向的河，曾是元朝城墙遗址。这里树林茂密，人烟稀少，往东再走一阵，则是一处叫「海棠花溪」的地方，每到春天会开满海棠花，可惜时间太晚，即便赏花，也只能赏个大概。在这样「月黑风高」的夜晚，就算大大方方拉着手，也不会有人发现。

我们的确这样做了。自Leslie来北京拍戏，我们已经很久没有牵手了。河边树林间的小道上铺满了即将入夏凋零的花瓣，像专为我们铺设的红毯。树荫里总有三两人影交叠在一起，或是谈情说爱，或激情拥吻。比起他们，我大概算幸运了。恋上同性又有什么过错呢？想与恋人肌肤之亲只能半夜偷偷跑来树林中，没有钱去旅店开房，即便去了，也要忍受旁人怪异的目光……

Leslie从未在他的朋友面前隐藏过与我的关系。他不在意别人异样的眼光吗？实际上我确信，他是在意的。但他如此坦荡，越是在意，他就越要把我拿出来同别人讲。别人说「你们gay很变态喔」，他就偏要认死理，辩解我们深爱彼此，与异性恋没什么不同。在我看来，Leslie这样的性格，并不太适合混迹娱乐圈，他张口不知要得罪多少人，但又有什么办法呢？他这样靓，不出名大概也是不可能的。

这样靓的Leslie此刻就在我身边，紧紧贴着我，双眼在黑夜中也如此亮，像独属于我的星星。

****「Daffy的旅行待办3：** ** **~~**喝** ~~ ** **~~**豆汁** ~~ ** **~~~~ ** **** ****接吻** ** ****」** **

“豆汁儿你可不行。”小川连连摆手，逮到机会同我讲。看另一位香港大明星，此刻正被护国寺小吃店的服务生拉着拍照。有几人不认得Leslie，但听说是香港的明星，都挤过来拍照、索要签名，Leslie笑脸相迎，一一答应。他总是很享受被人瞩目的感觉。

只喝了一小口，我就知道小川说得对，「豆汁儿」我真的不行。

那边Leslie终于被解放出来，大刀阔斧说自己能喝豆汁，端起碗来就是一大口，随即咧开嘴可怜巴巴望着我们。“一点儿也不好喝。”他委屈得要死，那一顿只吃了好些甜品，又黏又糯，晚上大概又要胃痛了。

驴打滚儿真好吃、豌豆黄一般般，奶油炸糕还不错。Leslie指指点点评论着。随即，他把那碗豆汁又推到我跟前，目光灼灼望着我。我低下头去。

Leslie涂了唇膏，是看不出颜色的，但有一抹极淡的亮粉色，此刻他用过的碗口沾上了唇膏，小小的一片，可爱的，像Leslie的吻。

我端起碗，让自己的嘴刚巧覆盖在那一小片唇膏上，Leslie「嘿嘿」笑出声，而小川大概明白了是怎么一回事，一脸无奈地别过头去。

****「Daffy的旅行待办4：** ** **~~**去天桥听戏** ~~ ** ****做爱** ** ****」** **

我原本想去天桥体验一回北京人听戏的经历，却被耽搁了。因为第二天剧组放假，《霸王别姬》的拍摄赶工到晚上十一点，我们买的戏票也浪费了。我只得安慰自己，旅行怎么能不留遗憾呢？留了遗憾，才能下次再来嘛。

那日放工的Leslie，情绪有些低落。我问他，点啦？

“冇同唐哥去听戏，唔开心嘛。”

他整整拍了一天戏，回酒店的路上，坐在的士里头困得一点一点，最后靠在我的肩膀上。的士司机的眼神从后视镜飘来，却没说什么。车内广播放的是半夜的音乐节目，此刻放着崔健的《一无所有》，一点也不符合我的心境。

我的肩膀那样沉，我可不是一无所有。

我什么都有了。

Leslie从浴室钻出来，头发还湿着。我那时坐在榻边看书，招呼他过来，他直接爬上床，跨在我腿上，让我帮他擦头发。

哥哥我比你准备咗一个惊喜。他悄悄在我耳边说，呼吸吐在我的耳垂上。他用了我给他带来的身体乳，有一股奶味。人们说女人是水做的，那Leslie是什么做的？

他翻身下地，从背包里掏出拍《霸王别姬》的道具，是一把折扇。他拿着扇子舞了舞。

“既然未去天桥听戏，我嚟唱出戏比你听！”他说，当即就摆起旦角的婀娜姿态，柳眉艳目，颦笑勾人，唱的是昆曲《牡丹亭》中的唱段《游园惊梦》。

「画廊金粉半零星。

池馆苍苔一片青。

踏草怕泥新绣袜，惜花疼煞小金铃。」

「不到园林，怎知春色如许?」

我不到园林，也能知春色何许。此刻眼前的春色，只我一人可以消受。

我同Leslie说我想做。Leslie假装自己是个唱戏的，拿折扇打我的胸口骂道，“客官，您好生流氓啊！”

我便也跟着他演起来，假装自己是来听戏的，直接欺身上前，蛮横回道，“我给了钱的，你一个戏子，我说什么你就要做什么，听到没啊？”

“色鬼！”Leslie骂道，嬉笑着躲开我上前抓他的手却没有成功。我拦腰将他抱起，他喊着让我放开他。此刻窗外华灯炫目，从落地窗望出去，路灯绵延，像弯曲的，闪着亮光的水蛇。我伸手去掀Leslie的浴衣，他依旧反抗我，双手抓在我的小臂上，柔软地，在我身下扭动。

最后自然还是我得逞了，我笑话Leslie总是欲擒故纵，非要与我对着干，结果还不是一样？Leslie白了我一眼，你唔中意我咁样啊？我赶忙答道，冇啊冇啊、你再过分我都好中意！

但有时却是我「过分」了些，这次也一样；不过我觉得，我与Leslie就如干柴烈火，他实在懂得怎样勾引我，偶尔「过分」也怪不得我啦。

我见酒店那一尘不染的落地窗，心里直痒，问Leslie能唔能在窗前做啊？Leslie听闻我的话，瞬间羞得浑身通红，连连拒绝，急得最后说话的尾音都沾了哭腔。我告诉他外面那样黑，我们楼层这样高，不可能有人看得见……我将他按在窗上，外面黑漆漆一片，玻璃冰凉，Leslie的身体却是火热的。“你觉得有无人会睇到我地呢？”我故意逗他，死死压制住他，胯下的动作却未停。Leslie哼吟着，只知道摇头，羞耻难耐，连话也讲不出。

而后我发觉自己玩过了火。Leslie扒在窗上，裸露的身体在我与玻璃之间动弹不得，偏过头来泪眼朦胧求我能不能回去床上，不要在这里了……我立即毫无出息地缴械投降。

至于第二天我们本要去故宫游玩，结果Leslie对我态度极差，哄了很久才哄好的这种情况，我只能自认活该了。

****「Daffy的旅行待办5：** ** **~~**去雍和宫** ~~ ** ****情侣不能去雍和宫，换地方了** ** ****」** **

我们把目的地改成了法源寺，因为Leslie听了陈凯歌导演的话。

国荣啊，雍和宫开了光的，夫妻去了会离婚！

那日我们原本约好与小川和他的两位京剧院的朋友一同前往，此刻Leslie却说什么也不想去雍和宫。“你俩又不是夫妻，担心个什么劲儿！”小川劝道。Leslie倔起来谁也讲不通，最终小川提议，不然去法源寺吧，那里离牛街很近，很有特色。

Leslie偷偷嘟哝，说我和你唐哥，不是夫妻、胜似夫妻呢。

绍兴会馆在法源寺旁，是鲁迅先生在北京的旧居之一，《狂人日记》就诞生于这里。「不在沉默中爆发，便在沉默中死亡」。胡同里破败的墙，灰暗的瓦，尽是中华民族的傲骨。而后我们去法源寺拜了佛，离开寺庙时，在没人的幽静小路上，Leslie追上我，轻轻捏了捏我的手掌。

“现在佛祖都会保佑你啦。”他悄悄对我说。

我不信佛，但我觉得Leslie就算不去拜佛，佛祖也会保佑他的。他是最值得保佑的人。

牛街上四处是坐着藤椅，晃着蒲扇的老人谈天说地，几家清真小店盘踞在路边，大多卖酱牛肉与羊头，还有饼与糖火烧，在小川的推荐下，我买了些酱牛肉回去，这种牛肉我很少吃，但据说能保存很久，又腌得入味，煮面时是很好的辅料，只可惜Leslie还在拍戏，需要控制体重，只得对美食望而却步了。他自觉无趣，又跑去和路边围坐一团的阿叔阿姨聊天，问他们喜不喜欢听京戏呀、相声该去哪里看呐、老北京有什么习俗啊、为什么鸟笼子都被蓝布包着、兔儿爷又是怎么来的呀……

那些老人却都不恼，和Leslie聊得起劲。Leslie嘴甜，时不常把这些人逗得咯咯笑，我想，换做是别人总缠着他们问东问西，他们估计早就破口大骂了。

到最后，Leslie对阿叔阿姨们说，“回去问问你们的孩子认不认得我，就说你们今天跟香港来的张国荣聊了好久的天。”

“好嘞好嘞，”阿姨们笑得花枝乱颤，“好家伙，这不认得我也得给他们念叨认得喽！”

****「Daffy的旅行待办** ** ****6** ** ****：** ** **~~~~ ** **~~**Leslie说去哪里就跟着去** ~~ ** **~~~~ ** **** ****交换婚戒？** ** ****」** **

我的手指被烫伤了，伤在奇怪的地方。早晨起来我在外间烧水，水溅出来，给我左手无名指烫了个大泡。Leslie心疼得很，连下楼用早餐时都不让我动手，不停给我切面包，抹果酱，倒牛奶，就差把那些东西喂到我嘴里。“好啦，我手又未断！”我握着他的手腕，让他停下。

“以后我嚟烧水，OK嘛？”Leslie见我愈发抵触，终于作罢，却还是不放心对我说。

“OK啦、OK啦！”我不耐烦道，“八婆！”

Leslie恶狠狠瞪了我一眼。

当日拍摄结束时，我照例在位于梅兰芳故居的片场等候Leslie。那时我已与剧组很多人熟悉了，除去少数临时工，大部分与Leslie比较亲近的，都早已知道我们的关系。我以前总觉得内地封建守旧，怕他们是否无法接受我们这等断袖之谊，但我又转念一想，连电影都拍得出了，社会难道还反对不成？

社会总要进步的，那时我这样想。

不知是谁告知Leslie我在等他，他穿一席长袍跑出来找我，说自己马上就收工，现在还差一场戏呢，今天拍了什么什么戏，不用卸妆哦，絮叨着说了很多，随即扶起我的手，也不顾这里是嘈杂的片场，有纸片撕开的声音，我定睛一看，是一条创可贴，贴在我左手无名指的根部，还热着，留有Leslie的体温。

“有人给我的。”他用国语说，“这样就可以了哦。”

“今日如果有人同我求婚点算啊？”我开玩笑道，“戒指都无办法戴——”

Leslie让我等他。不出片刻，他又回来了，拿着一支记号笔和另一条创可贴。他抓着我的手指，在我的创可贴上画了一圈，在中间的位置画了一颗小钻石；他同样把自己的创可贴也做成这个样子。

“咁样我地就有一样嘅戒指啦。”他说。我笑话他明明有高级的戒指，却要同我一起带创可贴。他抱怨我说我以前不同他一起戴，这样就必须戴了，逃不开的。他双眉还是修过的形状，嘴唇撅起来，脸庞被树荫影影绰绰笼罩，像夕阳在上面作画。

那一刻，我很想很想、就在这里亲吻他。

~~~~~

Leslie在北京拍戏期间，我一共去探班了四次，每次时间不久；有时在北京发生的每一件事都像被我脑海中的摄影机拍摄下来一样，每分每秒我都记得清清楚楚，又有时，它们模糊不清。酱牛肉是什么味道来的？「豆汁儿」很难喝对吧？我们去天桥听戏了吗？那座护城河遗址旁的小树林里，有多少情侣在缠绵呢？后海又是什么样子？那片海好清好清，能看到里面的鱼吗——大概不是，但海上总有鸭子在欢唱。

我自然知道我没去过雍和宫，因为我与Leslie从未「离婚」。

而后我才明白，实际上，是我们前进的速度，尘世追不上。

那时我三十四岁，Leslie三十六岁，是我们最最风华正茂的年纪，在皇城根下，是一九九二年的晚春。

——————FIN。


End file.
